


Nightcap

by petra_austria



Series: Sebastian and Anna [1]
Category: Captain America Civil War, Captain America the Winter Soldier, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petra_austria/pseuds/petra_austria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna was on her way to Philadelphia for work, she met Sebastian Stan on the plane. As her plane had to make an unplanned landing half way across the country, she found out that Sebastian and her would stay at the same hotel for the night, she couldn't even imagine what a night was ahead of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction related to Sebastian and I haven't written smut for a while so bear with me ;)
> 
> Also I don't know if Sebatian has broken up with his girlfriend or not, but just for the sake of the story pretend he's single.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Anna kept looking between the two toilets in the airplane she was on. One in the back and one right before the curtain to the business class. About five people each were waiting. She held it back for a while now and she was starting to reach her limit. So she just got up, walked towards the curtain and slipped through it to find the blonde stewardess that brought her the drinks that put her in this position.

“Excuse me, hi. I’m terribly sorry to ask you this and I know, normally we from coach are not allowed up there, but I REALLY need to go to the toilet for a while now and it seems there is not much progress at any of the ones back there”, she spoke quickly to underline the urgency of her request. “You’re right, you’re not allowed to go through that curtain there”, the stewardess spoke with a thick southern accent, pointing to the blue velvet separating coach from business class.  
Anna was ready to whine and beg and give a heartwarming speech on why she really needed to go through that curtain or else she would just go here. “But I know what female distress looks like and we ladies gotta stick together, huh?”, she whispered with a wink and for a second Anna didn’t know what she was talking about. “I have mine right now too”, she winked again and patted her lower belly. “Oh, yeah, so tough”, Anna mirrored the patting of her lower belly and nodded in conclusion. “Just go”, the stewardess nodded towards the curtain with a smile, then turned around to the wall with the many compartments to continue her work.

Anna shook her head smiling and slipped through the curtain. She was relived as she saw that no one was waiting in front of this toilet and walked up to it as quickly as it was possible in her situation. When she was about half way there, the door of the toilet opened and a man walked out. He walked straight towards her. The closer he came the taller he got and his slightly longer hair fell a bit to the side which gave him a sexy destroyed look. But Anna had other things to concentrate on right now, like not to pee until she was in the toilet cabin.

When they both came to pass each other, Anna had to move sideways just like him to be able to squeeze herself past him. “Excuse me, sorry”, she said, looking at her feet to not step on his toes. “No problem”, he said in a sort of seductive voice which made Anna look up to meet his smile and bright blue eyes with a dull stare on her face. With a shy smile she kept on walking towards the toilet. “Anytime”, she heard behind her and shook her head with a smile.

After a very satisfying visit to the toilet, Anna started her journey back to her seat and couldn’t help but to look for that guy from before. He was kind of cute and definitely handsome and she wanted to have a second look at him because now she wasn’t distracted by her bladder.

Her view wandered over the left side of the plane while she was walking towards the curtain. Just as she was about to give up, she looked in front of her and almost ran into someone. “Oh, hey, we meet again”, he smiled down to her. Seeing him up close again, she realized how tall he was and his smile was catchy. “Oh hi, yes, sorry, I almost ran into you”, she apologized. He closed the compartment box above their heads and leaned onto his seat, blocking the way for her to leave. Not that she intended to.

“So, are you going to Philadelphia too?”, he asked and held the eye contact very intensively which made her a bit uncomfortable, but in a good way. “No, I thought I’d jump off over Ohio”, Anna shrugged her shoulders, which made him laugh. “You’re funny”, he said and smiled at her which made her smile as well. “Well, I try”, she said and blushed a bit. “I’m so sorry, I haven’t asked for your name yet”, the guy said and ran his hand through his hair. “I’m Anna”, she replied. “Sebastian”, he said, shook her hand and held it for a bit longer than necessary. And again held the eye contact very intensively.

A second later a hefty hitch seized the plane and everybody, no matter if they were reading a newspaper or sleeping, looked up and looked a bit irritated. The next moment the seatbelt-sign turned on and an announcement told us to return to our seats and fasten our seatbelts. “I guess, I should return to my seat now. It was nice to meet you Sebastian”, Anna said, smiled at him and squeezed herself past his body again since he barely moved. With a quick look over her shoulder before she walked through the velvet curtain, she saw that he still looked at her with a cheeky smile and winked when he caught her look.

Anna returned to her seat and after a few moments she realized she was still smiling. That Sebastian seemed to have made quite an impression on her. She got ripped out of her daydreaming when the plane shook again. Another announcement of the pilot told her and the other passengers that this plane had some malfunctions and for safety reasons they had to make an unsuspected emergency landing in Illinois. A collective murmur occurred in the whole cabin. After a quick look at her phone, Anna saw that it was already well past 9 pm. She hoped that the airport was already preparing another plane to continue her travels to Philadelphia.

 

Of course there was no new plane. They had to wait until tomorrow to continue their travels to Philadelphia, but as an apology the airline offered hotel rooms to passengers for the night. While she was waiting in line at the information desk, she saw Sebastian walking towards the exit, accompanied by an airport employee. It looked like he had his arrangements settled already. A typical business class privilege.

It took Anna forever to get to the front of the line and a voucher to the hotel she would stay at and to top it off, a vacant cab to bring her to that hotel. At least the check in at the hotel went smoothly and she asked for a wake-up call for 6 am just in case to not miss her flight. A few minutes later she waited in front of the elevators to go up to the 5th floor where her room for the night would be.

When the elevator arrived, she stepped in and pushed the button. Just before the doors could close, she heard someone shouting, “Hold the doors”. She quickly pushed the button for the doors to open again just at the moment someone put his hand in-between the doors. The next second the doors slid open and Anna looked at the guy from the plane. “Sebastian?”, she asked in disbelief. “Anna”, he seemed happy to see her. “What a coincidence”, Anna smiled and stepped aside as Sebastian entered the elevator. “What floor?”, she asked and her fingers hovered over the buttons. “5th”, Sebastian said and smiled when he saw that this certain button was already lit up. “What are the odds?”, he asked with a devilish grin and Anna felt the need to look down at her feet because she couldn’t handle his eyes on her.

They silently stood next to each other while the elevator moved upwards. Anna felt Sebastian’s stare on her, scanning her body up and down while she pretended to read the information from the hotel that was hung up on the elevator wall.

When the doors opened with a DING, Anna grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked out. After a quick look at the sign, she knew her room was to the right. With a look over her shoulder she saw that Sebastian was walking a few steps behind her. 504, 505 and…506, there was her room. She put the keycard into the slot and listened for the click that told her that her door was open. “506, good to know”, Sebastian said as he slowly strolled past her. “510”, he said while holding up his keycard and nodded down the corridor. “Just so you know”, he said and slightly bit down on his lip. Anna intuitively licked her lips. “I’m good, thanks”, she shook her head laughing and walked in. Just before she closed the door, she stuck her head out and said, “Goodnight, Sebastian”.

Sebastian, who was walking towards his room, turned around again and smiled. “Goodnight, Anna”, he said with a wink.

 

When Anna was finished with brushing her teeth, she put her long brown hair up in a messy bun, turned off the light and went to the bed. The only light came from the bedside lamp and the screen of her laptop. She wanted to quickly check her e-mails and maybe watch a few youtube videos before going to sleep since it was already somewhere around midnight and the replaced plane would take off at 8 am tomorrow.

As she scrolled through her mails, she suddenly heard a knock on the door. Anna furrowed her brows at who this could be at this hour. She closed her laptop and got up, walked up to the door and opened it just a little bit to see since she was practically half naked. “Oh, hi Sebastian”, she said surprised and opened the door a bit more. She watched his eyes immediately drop to her low neckline. If he noticed that she wasn’t wearing a bra beneath her shirt?

“I wanted to ask you if you want to go down to the bar for a little nightcap”, he said and scanned her from top to bottom, taking his time at the chest region, “but you seem to be a little ahead of me”, he continued and chuckled lightly while biting down on his lower lip. Anna looked down at her body and blushed. “What? No, I wasn’t…I mean…”, she stuttered and blushed. He laughed even more when he saw how rattled she looked. “I was about to go to bed and…”, she tried to explain her outfit but got interrupted by him. “Whoa, slow down. Talking about going to bed, you’re really wasting no time. I at least wanted to buy you a drink first, but alright…”, he acted shocked with his hand held out in front of his body, palms out, shrugged his shoulders and jokingly attempted to go into her room. Anna was so surprised and shocked by his allegations that she would have let him pass but he stopped on his own.

“Wow, you’re really cocky”, Anna chuckled, trying to overplay her bafflement. “You kinda earned yourself a drink but I’m not dressed for the bar downstairs”, she said and pointed at her outfit. “I heard the mini-bars are stacked well in this place”, he said and leaned against the doorframe, now very close to Anna. She swallowed hard and looked up into his ocean-blue eyes. “I don’t think the airline will pay for my mini-bar bill”, she said and her mouth was dry. She could actually use a drink right now. “They should after what they’ve put us through today but don’t worry, it’s my treat”, he offered with a smug smile on his face. Well, there wasn’t much left to do for Anna than to step aside and open the door completely for Sebastian. He walked in and she closed the door behind him.

Anna thought about putting on some pants but it was so hot. And also she liked the idea of sitting in front of him in just her underwear and a shirt to tease him a bit. Normally she would never let a stranger come into her room late at night but there was something about Sebastian that made her shiver in excitement when he looked at her.

“Have a seat”, she said as she walked past him and pointed towards the bed since it was the only surface to sit on besides the table in the corner. The airline didn’t go out of line to get her a big room. He had a devilish grin on his face when he sat down and watched Anna as she walked over to the cupboard beneath the TV where the mini-bar was placed. She bent down and looked at the drinks the little fridge offered her. “Okay, what do you want? We have Jack Daniels, Corona, Captain Morgan, Vodka…”, she read the labels of the mini-bottles, but Sebastian was distracted by her ass sticking up in the air. “I’ll take the Daniels”, he said with a few seconds delay. She grabbed the Jack Daniels bottle and the Captain Morgan for herself and two glasses from the shelf next to the fridge. “I don’t have ice but it should be alright”, she said as she poured the liquids into the glasses.

“There you go”, she said and handed him his drink. They clinked glasses and then took a sip. Instead of taking a seat next to him, she walked over to the little table and leaned against the edge. She took a big sip of her drink and lightly coughed as it burned down her throat. Sebastian looked a bit confused but didn’t say anything. He felt how tensed up she was and wanted to give her some time.

Anna needed that little space between them to first of all drink up some courage, but second of all think this through. As much as he excited her, this situation was so far from everything she had ever done before. It scared her to be alone with him in her room, but also not. She knew what would happen and she really wanted it, but something held her back. Anna knew she was definitely overthinking this. Also she didn’t know what to do right now. Should she start a conversation? If so, about what? Or should she just jump him?  
While all those thoughts ran through her head she gazed in abstraction, her drink in her hand hovering right before her mouth, ready to take another sip. She looked up as she heard the bed squeak and saw Sebastian coming towards her. He took a sip of his drink and slowly walked until he stood right in front and very close to her. Her eyes were fixed on his face, her lips dry. She intuitively licked them and Sebastian’s eyes dropped down to her lips for just a second. With a light smirk, almost not noticeable, he put down his drink first, then took Anna’s drink and placed it next to his on the table.

Anna’s heart raced and she feared that he could hear it. She watched him as his hands went up to her hair to open them up and remove the hair tie, causing her long hair to fall down onto her shoulders and on her back. His hand moved down from her hair over the sides of her face, his thumbs lightly caressing her cheeks down to her jaw line. Anna shivered and closed her eyes for a second to take in his touch. “So beautiful”, he mumbled and she watched his eyes wander over her face.

His hand moved further down over her arms to her hips where her shirt ended. Although she was still staring at his gorgeous face, she felt his hands grip the hem of her shirt and she swallowed hard. Sebastian started to pull up the shirt slowly and watched as more and more skin of her body was revealed. She instinctively put her hands up and he pulled it over her head, then dropping it on the floor. Strands of his hair had fallen to the side and gave him a sexy, dirty look.

Now she stood in front of him in just her panties, he was still completely dressed. His right hand tucked a strand of her soft hair behind her ear and then rested on her neck, his thumb softly caressing her cheek. She opened her mouth slightly in anticipation and Sebastian took it as an invite to pull her close to his face. Anna felt his breath on her skin, smelt his cologne and shivered in excitement. She closed her eyes and felt his lips softly brushing against hers. He tried to compose himself, but the taste of her lips made him want more. He intensified the kiss and with his hand on her neck pulled her even closer. She opened her mouth just enough so his tongue could slide in and make her moan into his mouth. Anna entangled her fingers into his hair that she wanted to touch and pull since she first saw it.

Sebastian sucked in her lower lip and lightly bit it which made her pull on his hair a bit stronger. He sure seemed to like this little taste of pain as he pressed her against the edge of the table with his pelvis and Anna held onto him with her other hand around his neck. He put his hands under her ass and lifted her up on the table, but gave them a good squeeze before putting her down. She immediately opened her legs and pulled him even closer. Anna let her tongue dance with his while moving her hands down to the hem of his shirt. She finally wanted to see what he looked like beneath his clothes since she was already showing everything. Judging from his strong and defined arms, she was in for a treat. She pulled his shirt up and he helped a bit at the end since he was way taller than her. And he did not disappoint.

Sebastian immediately closed the gap between them to kiss her again while her hands reached for the waistband of his jeans. He ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed a fistful when she had just snapped open the top-button to pull her head back so he had access to her neck. He kissed and licked a trail down to her collarbone. Anna wrapped her legs around his waist to stabilize her as she leaned back onto her arms to give him even more access. He leaned down to continue his journey down her body and cupped her big, soft breasts with his hands. Sebastian pinched her nipples with his fingers then sucked on them. “Oh god, Sebastian!”, Anna burst out and gripped the edge of the table.  
Sebastian stood up straight again to pull down his pants together with his underwear and stepped out of his shoes when he put his clothes off completely. Anna heard the package of a condom rip and her head shot up.

“You came prepared?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow. “I came hopeful”, he countered with a smirk as he put it on. She knew that it was about to happen and she couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. He bent down and licked the skin of her neck up to her ear. “And in a few minutes you will come…begging”, he whispered into her ear and with those words he pulled her drenched panties to the side and slowly thrusted into her. Anna gasped and dropped her head back as he completely filled her out. He gave her a second to adjust before he almost completely pulled back out again. Before Anna could grunt in frustration, he pushed back in, a bit harder and faster this time and held her by her hips as he continued to thrust in and out.

Anna lay back down onto the table and gripped the edge of the table to hold on as he moved even faster, pushing deep down into her throbbing pussy. “Oh my god!”, she gasped out. One of his hands moved up to her breast and squeezed it with a tight grip. She felt the warm, familiar feeling in her stomach building up very quickly.

She wrapped her legs around his waist again and with her heels she pressed onto his butt and him even deeper inside her. With his next thrust, he made her walls clench around his hard, throbbing cock and her back arched up as her toes curled. Her orgasm washed over her and her eyes rolled back into her head. Anna didn’t even notice how his movements changed to erratic, uncontrolled thrusts and with a deep grunt and his fingernails ducked into the skin of her hips, he came as well.

Both of them were breathing heavily and it took Anna a few moments to being able to open her eyes. Sebastian’s upper body was bent forward and he supported himself on the table with his hands on either side of her naked, sweaty body.

“Sorry for that quick round. Normally I take my time with a beautiful woman like you, but you are too hot to contain myself”, he said, still out of breath and his face blushed. It was hard to see with the dimmed light from the bedside lamp but Anna felt the same. “No problem, I needed that too, thank you”, she said with a tired voice and lightly padded his arm next to her.

“Oh, we’re not done”, he said with a smirk and stood back up again. He took off the condom, tied it off and threw it in the trash can under the table. “We’re not?”, Anna asked surprised and lifted her head. He took a sip from his drink that was still on the table. Sebastian then slid his arms under her back and lifted her off the table. He carried her over to the bed and laid her right above the edge. He quickly grabbed her laptop and put it on the ground, then kneeled in front of her.

“This was just round one…to release some tension”, he said and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties. “Round two is where the fun starts”, he said while slowly pulling down her panties over her legs and threw it somewhere next to her shirt. “And how many rounds are there?”, she asked breathlessly with a shaky voice because she was still coming down from her orgasm and his words aroused her again.

He kissed his way from her stomach up over her breast to her neck and over her chin to her soft pink lips. “Until you beg me to stop”, he mumbled at her lips and slid his tongue across them before he pressed his lips onto hers. Startled by his words, it took her a second to respond to his kiss. She bit his lower lip and sucked it into her mouth which made him moan. Anna realized how much she liked it to hear him moan because of her. And how much she liked the way his hair felt between her fingers as she ran them through to keep him close to her.

Sebastian removed Anna’s hand from his hair and kissed, licked and bit his way down to her thighs. His 3-day-scruff scratched the soft skin of her inner thighs and made her tremble. He moved in big circles around her center. “Tell me what you want me to do”, he suddenly said and Anna swallowed hard to be able to speak. “I…I want you to…ahhh”, she got interrupted by Sebastian blowing on her pussy that was still so wet from her orgasm before. “Oh you fucker”, she mumbled and closed her eyes for a moment. She bucked her hips towards him, hoping he would get the hint. Instead he pressed her into the mattress with his strong hands on her hips. “You need to tell me”, his voice sounded like he was holding back a chuckle.

Anna sighed and licked her lips. “I want you to lick and fuck me with your tongue”, she finally said and not a second later she felt how Sebastian licked her lower lips from bottom to top, cleaning up her pussy from her juices. “Oh fucking god!”, she screamed out and arched her back. He let his tongue run between her folds and circled her clit. Anna got a good grip in the sheets and pulled herself a bit down towards Sebastian and his amazing mouth.

He pushed her legs further apart and opened her up even more. He started to suck on her clit which made her eyes roll back into her head and she bit down on her lower lip so hard, it actually hurt. Before she could even start to handle this situation, Sebastian added two fingers that started to move in and out of her soaking pussy, curled just the right way to hit her spot so hard that the warm feeling didn’t even have time to build up. Her orgasm just rushed over her so fast and hard that her scream got stuck in her throat and all she could get out was like a compressed, guttural sound from deep down her throat. Her legs were shaking so hard that Sebastian had to keep them from slipping over the edge of the bed.

Anna breathed so hard that she thought she would hyperventilate. Her vision was blurry and she almost didn’t see Sebastian as he crawled up on the bed to her face to place little kisses all over it, his lips still wet from her orgasm. “That was…”, she breathed out, but wasn’t able to speak. “I know”, he just said between his kisses. “It really was…”, she tried again. “I know”, he said again very confident about his skills. And he had every right to.

“I never came this hard two times in a row”, she finally got out and put a hand on her stomach to control her breathing. “Well, that’s how I work”, he smirked before giving her a passionate kiss and she could taste herself on his tongue.

“Okay, but now it’s my turn to show you how I work”, she said and moved surprisingly fast as she spun around pinning Sebastian down to the mattress. He looked a bit surprised at how quickly she moved after how she was weeping just a moment before. But that surprised smile quickly turned into faster breathing as she made her way down to his semi hard cock, just waiting for her to take good care of it.

She wrapped her hand around his shaft and licked him from base to top, running little circles at his tip with her tongue. Sebastian let his head drop back and closed his eyes to intensify the feeling of her wet, hot tongue working up and down his cock. It didn’t take him long to become fully hard and grow bigger in her hands.

Anna licked her lips and slowly lowered her head, taking more and more of his cock into her mouth. Sebastian couldn’t help but watch how inch after inch disappeared in her hot, slick mouth, taking almost all of his cock inside her before she gagged on it. She pulled him back out and moved her hand up and down, using her spit and spreading it all across. With her other hand she started working his balls, making him moan and tense up his abs as he bucked up. Anna licked her lips again at the sight of his rock hard, throbbing cock in her hand.

She took him in her mouth again while she still jerked him off with her hand and started to move her head up and down. Just as she wanted to come back up again, she felt his hands in her hair, pushing her down on his cock. As a favor for making her come so hard before, she relaxed her jaw even more and let him slide deeper inside her mouth down her throat. She concentrated so hard on not gagging on him again that she started humming instinctively which made him moan loudly and grunt at the same time as he shot his hot cum down her throat, leaving her no choice but to swallow.

Anna moved her head back up and had to cough because of the hot liquid going down her throat. “Oh my fucking god”, he said with big eyes and breathed heavily, his muscular chest heaving fast. Anna wasn’t able to talk yet. “Sorry about that, I couldn’t handle myself right there”, he apologized and sounded sincere. Anna waved it off. “Don’t worry, I’m good”, she said and cleared her throat. “You’re more than good”, he said and he pulled her up to him to kiss her. “Thank god, I feared I would be rusty. I haven’t done that in a while”, she said, honestly relieved. “Oh, you’re far from rusty”, he secured.

“You didn’t beg me to stop yet, so…”, he said after a few moments of silence where they just lay next to each other and tried to breath normally. “Are you serious?”, she asked a bit shocked. “Well, I promised you something and I’m known to keep my word”, he said and turned his head to face her.

While she still looked at him in disbelief, he moved over and the next moment he was above her. He looked down on her beautiful flushed face, her lips red and swollen from all the kissing and biting. Her long brown her were fanned out around her head. “So beautiful”, he whispered, almost more to himself. “You’re not too bad yourself”, she smiled and pushed aside strands of his hair from his sticky forehead.

Sebastian lowered his head and hovered with his mouth over hears for just a second before he softly pressed them on her lips. Slowly at first, he soon started to deepen the kiss, letting his tongue glide along her lower lip before he let it slide inside her mouth. Anna ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp which gave him goose-bumps all over his body. While he supported himself on his left arm next to her head, his right hand moved down to her breasts, kneading them with a tight grip. His lips soon followed his hand, licking and sucking her nipples. This tongue worked its way down over her stomach and when Anna thought he would lick her again, he got up from the bed. With an irritated expression on her face, she looked up to see where he was going.

Sebastian picked up his jeans from the floor and pulled out another condom from his pocket. “I’m not saying anything right now”, Anna said sarcastically. She got up and crawled to the edge of the bed where she waited for him on her knees. She reached out to take the condom out of his hands and rip the package open with her teeth. Sebastian watched her with a devilish smirk on his lips and stood in front of her, his pelvis slightly bend forward. Anna placed the condom on his tip and while she rolled it down, she maintained the eye contact with him. He licked his lips and she did as well.

When he wanted to crawl over her, pinning her down to the mattress, she pushed him to the side so he landed on his back. Anna straddled his waist and bent forward to kiss him, let her tongue play with his for just a moment. She then sat back up, reached behind her to grab his cock and hold it still while she slowly slid down on it. Anna watched Sebastian’s eyes grew a bit bigger and a held back moan escaped his mouth. For a second she closed her eyes to fully take in the feeling of him stretching her out. Then she slowly started to move her hips back and forth, up and down. She supported herself on his stomach and the feeling of his flexed abs beneath her fingers wildly turned her on.  
As Sebastian reached out to touch her breasts, she took his arms and pinned them above his head. She knew that he was way stronger than her and that his arms stayed where they are now was more his choice than hers.

Because of Anna being bent over that far, her breasts dangled right above Sebastian’s face and he took the opportunity to suck on her nipples again, which made her moan out loud. “Oh god…yes”, she hissed and sucked in her lower lip. He freed his hands and put them on her ass, spreading her open a bit wider so he could start pounding into her pussy. With her hands next to each side of his face, she stopped moving and let him thrust up, burying her face in the crook of his neck, deafening her loud moans.

Sebastian pounded hard and fast into her and slapped her ass. “Fuck!”, she called out and raised her head again. Actually she wanted to be the one in control, but he just took over. In an attempt to get it back, she pushed herself up on his chest and sat back up which caused him to stop moving and she immediately took over again. She moved her hips up and down on his big cock, grabbing his hands for support and leaned back a bit to pull herself back down onto his cock in a different angle.

She maybe wasn’t able to look at his face right now, but the grunts she heard from him sure seemed like he very much liked it. Anna got pulled back up and met with him in a sitting position. She immediately supported herself on his shoulders as she grinded her hips onto him in a fast motion. Sebastian buried his face between her breasts which made her smirk. She really liked it that he seemed to love her boobs that much.

Her smile got wiped away pretty quickly as he bit one of her nipples again. In return, she dug her fingernails into the skin of his shoulders which made him hiss at her skin. He pulled her head back at her hair and licked her neck. “Make me come, Sebastian. Make my legs shake like before”, she moaned and held on to his neck.

Instead of saying something, he flipped her over to her back without even pulling out or breaking the rhythm. Now it was his turn to pin her hands over her head and pull her right leg up on his shoulder. He pounded into her with fast and hard movements of his pelvis which forced her to close her eyes because she couldn’t take it. To say she had a warm feeling in her stomach would have been an understatement. It was a hot, burning desire to find release while having Sebastian between her thighs.

“Open your eyes, I want to watch you as you come”, he demanded and Anna actually had trouble to open them. She fixed her eyes on his and her hands tightly gripped the sheets. “Don’t you…dare…close them…again”, he grunted with every thrust of his hips and stared at her face. She felt his movements becoming uncontrolled and the idea of being able to watch him when he came in return was enough to push her over the edge. Her walls clenched around his cock and with a deep grunt he came as well, leaning his forehead on her shoulder. To not scream out loud, she bit down on his shoulder which caused him to inhale with a loud hissing noise.

He let go of her hands and she immediately wrapped them around him to hold him close to her while she rode out her orgasm with swaying hips and shaking legs. Sebastian rolled off her and both of them were laying next to each other, heavily breathing and not able to talk.  
He sat up a bit to take off the condom, binding it off and threw it in the direction of the trash can.

“That’s all the condoms I’ve got”, he said and let himself fall back on the mattress again. “I can’t believe…I’m actually saying it…but …thank god!”, Anna said, equally out of breath. She slightly moved her hips and already felt how sore she was. That would be a fun day at work tomorrow where she probably had to walk around the venue all day long. But right now, she just couldn’t get herself to care.

“So…”, she said after a while. “So…”, he also said, both of them still looking up at the ceiling. “I don’t know how this works, but…do you stay or…”, she slowly made her way into a conversation she didn’t know how to handle. “I would love to stay, believe me. But I need to catch some sleep before the flight tomorrow and I wouldn’t get much sleep with your naked self so close to me”, he said and kissed her. He then got up and walked over to his clothes.

She looked over to catch the time on the radio next to the bed to see it was a few minutes after 2 am. Wow! They’ve fucked for over two hours? How is that even possible?  
Anna kind of wanted him to stay but she needed sleep as well and the sight of Sebastian’s naked ass as he bent down to grab his jeans was enough proof that he was right. If he would stay here, they wouldn’t get much sleep. So she just watched him getting dressed and how he picked up the used condom from the floor he had thrown over there a few minutes before. “I knew you missed”, she said with a grin. He just looked at her with a dirty smile as he threw it away.

Sebastian grabbed the glass of Jack Daniels off the table and emptied it in one sip before putting it back down. “Thank you for a very lovely evening”, he said and walked over to the bed where Anna had pulled up the sheet to cover her naked self. “You sure made that layover more than worth it. Hopefully I see you at the airport tomorrow”, he said and bent down to kiss her. She tasted the Jack Daniels on his tongue. “Yes, I’ll be the woman who won’t be able to walk properly”, she said with a devilish grin. “Then I did my job right”, he replied with a wink and a dirty smirk, kissed her again and then walked out of her hotel room.

Anna reached over to the lamp to switch it off and then rolled over to the middle of the bed. Everything smelled like sex and Sebastian. With a smile on her face, she drifted off to her well needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think! =)


End file.
